Notes, profiles, extra
by LadyLunabell
Summary: Most of the character profiles I used are from Wikipedia unless they are my own character.
1. profiles from Wiki

**Jareth, the Goblin king**: He is the king of the Labyrinth, a vast kingdom within a realm known as The Underground, though not literally under the ground. His powers include the ability to form crystal orbs in his hands which can create illusions of all types or to view things from a distance. He can transform into a barn owl at will. Though ruler of The Goblins, it's not very likely that Jareth actually is a goblin. He appears human but he has quite a few magical abilities and he does not age between the film Labyrinth and the Return to Labyrinth manga. It's very likely Jareth is a type of faery, a Sidhe or Unseelie. The likelihood of Jareth being a faery is the result of character traits given to Jareth by conceptual artist, Brian Froud, well known for his art involving faeries and faery creatures. If this is true, then Jareth has a vulnerability to iron as a weapon or restraint.

**Sarah Williams**: The character of Sarah is the protagonist of Labyrinth. She is fifteen years old and loves fantasy stories. Her journey through The Labyrinth becomes one of spiritual, moral and psychological evolution for her. In the music video for "As the World Falls Down," a slightly older Sarah pines for her adventures within the Labyrinth as Jareth pines for her. The two never seem quite willing to go to each other.

**Toby Williams**: Toby is the baby Jareth kidnapped when Sarah wished for her baby brother to be wished away. Through the course of his time in Jareth's care it appeared that Jareth actually became attached to Toby and made comments to the extent of 'He's a lively little chap, I think I'll call him Jareth. He's got my eyes.' For a time it appeared that Jareth had wanted to turn Toby into a Goblin, as evidenced by his earlier line: 'Before your baby brother becomes one of us forever.' Toby is the half-brother of Sarah Williams (they share the same father). His mother is Irene Williams while Sarah's mother was Linda Williams (Sarah's father's first wife).

**Linda Williams**: Only seen in the photographs in Sarah's bedroom and mentioned in the novelization, Linda Williams is Sarah's biological mother. She showed signs of being bipolar and was a passionate actress. She had an affair with a co-star, Jeremy (who may or may not have been Jareth in disguise) and left Sarah and her father. Sarah's father re-married a woman named Irene and together they had Sarah's half-brother, Toby.

**Irene Williams**: Irene was never mentioned by name in the film Labyrinth and many fans dubbed her 'Karen' though in 2006 she was officially named Irene by the Henson Company. Irene is very prudish and believes things should be normal, proper and acceptable; though not really a terrible person, Sarah resents her, as does Toby in the 'Return to Labyrinth' manga.

**Mr. Williams**: A somewhat wooden character, he only appeared briefly in the film as Toby and Sarah's father.

**Hoggle**: Hoggle is a cowardly dwarf-goblin that works for Jareth but becomes loyal to the sweet-natured Sarah. Hoggle gets irritated when Jareth gets his name wrong, repeatedly, which appears to deliberately be done on purpose to annoy him. Jareth threatened Hoggle that if Sarah ever kissed him, he would become "The Prince of the Land of Stench"; there is some implication that Hoggle may have been developing romantic feelings for Sarah, and Jareth's peculiar threat could be interpreted as evidence of jealousy. Against his own wishes, Hoggle gives Sarah a peach as a gift from Jareth, who threatens to dump him in the Bof of Eternal Stench if he does not do so. But when Sarah loses her way as a result of being induced into a deep sleep brought on the peach, which subsequently causes Sarah to temprarily lose her memory, he is unable to cope with his feeling of guilt and remorse, and becomes estranged from Sarah, who publicly brands him as a coward. However, at the entrance to the Goblin city, when Sarah, Ludo and sir Didymus are under attack from the guardian - a goblin in a towering suit of armour brandishing a large axe - Hoggle comes to the rescue and risks his life when he attacks the guardian. Hoggle is commended for his bravery in putting his life on the line by Sir Didymus and Ludo, and Sarah forgives him for his earlier mistake.

**Ludo**: Ludo is a yeti who was being tormented by goblins until Sarah rescued him. Despite his great size and strength, Ludo tends to be reluctant to enter into a confrontation with anything, and instead will issue a deep, lowing howl which will summon rocks of many sizes and number to his aid, a talent which proves useful several times throughout the film. He speaks with a very limited vocabulary, often only using nouns to make his point (for example, "Sarah friend.").

**Sir Didymus**: Sir Didymus is a small dog-fox goblin who guards The Bog of Eternal Stench. Shortly after he meets Sarah, he joins her in her quest to rescue Toby. He has a loyal 'steed' named Ambrosious (a sheep dog identical to Sarah's own dog, Merlin), who runs from trouble. In contrast, Sir Didymus is quite fearless and frequently taunts his enemies. Despite all this, he proves to be very quick and can be a decent threat with his miniature lance (an approximate match for Ludo in solo combat).

**Ambrosius**. Sir Didymus' loyal steed. Unlike his courageous master, Ambrosius is a pacifist and generally stays away from trouble if he can help it, but always sticks with his master.

**William the Worm**: The worm is small, blue, and sentient, a goblin who wears a red scarf and lives in the brick wall of the first passage of The Labyrinth. He encounters Sarah during her earliest time within the maze. When Sarah asks him 'How do I get through this Labyrinth.' He mistakenly thinks she means 'How do I get out of this Labyrinth?' unaware that she wants to get to the castle. He sent her one way and told her never to go the other way. Once she was gone, he said 'If she had kept on going down that way she would have gone straight to that castle." Many mistakenly think he was deliberately misleading her. The novel version was a bit more clear, his line being "If she'd gone the other way, she'd have walked straight into that dreadful castle."

**Sir The Wiseman**: This goblin encounters Sarah somewhere near the center of the Labyrinth, giving her puzzling advice and arguing with the bird like figure that lives upon his head. His scene possesses no real significance, but to bring comic relief to the movie and transition into a more significant piece of the story.

**The Wiseman's Bird Hat**. Spends most of his time arguing with the Wiseman; like the Wiseman has no real significance, but again, brings some comic relief to the story

**The Junk Lady**. The Junk Lady encounters Sarah after she wakes up from the dream that the peach given to her by Hoggle as a gift from Jareth induces on her. On the surface, it would appear that the Junk Lady is trying to distract her from her quest to find Toby, as Sarah has lost her memory after eating the peach. In fact, she represents a kind-hearted but over-protective maternal figure trying to cling on to memories of Sarah's childhood (possibly alluding to Sarah's past relationship with her "natural" mother before she walked out on Sarah and her father). Hence, the Junk Lady leads Sarah into a "junkyard" version of her own bedroom, giving her an array of toys that her language suggests Sarah once owned and loved but her parents forced her to get rid of as she got older. She talks to Sarah in the same tone as a concerned mother would speak to a girl aged about six. After reading a passage from the "Labyrinth" book, Sarah realises that the Junk Lady is not real, but an illusion created by Jareth. She then remembers that she has to save Toby, and she discards the toys, at which point the room and the Junk Lady both disappear, and Sarah is immediately reunited with Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius.

**Right and Left Door Knockers** (respectively): The door knockers are a dynamic duo literally living upon a set of doors. One has a knocker ring in his ears, the other in his mouth. One can hardly speak and the can hardly hear, making them a form of irony. Both are obvious cameo appearances of the Muppet Show characters Statler & Waldorf, another Jim Henson creation.

**Firey 1-5**: The Fierys(AKA The Fire Gang) are a group of wild fox fire goblins that lurk within The Labyrinth's forest. They have detachable body parts, and enjoy playing athletic activities. However, they don't grasp the concept that Sarah doesn't come into pieces as they do, and attempt to take her apart. She escapes with the help of Hoggle, whom she kisses in thanks, resulting in their express trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Return to Labyrinth

**Toby Williams** is the baby that Jareth kidnapped after he was wished away by his half-sister, Sarah. In the film it was hinted that Jareth became attached to Toby. In the manga, Toby has grown up into a high school teenager who displays similar attributes as that of his half-sister in the film. He has no memories of his previous time in the Labyrinth nor of Sarah rescuing him. In Volume 1 of the manga, he returns to the Labyrinth by accident and ends up in a ballroom in the castle beyond the Goblin City where Jareth declares that he is to become the new heir to the kingdom.

**Moppet** is a mysterious girl who resides in the Goblin City as a servant to the Goblin Mayor. She wears a goblin mask to hide her face. She dances with Toby in the ballroom before Jareth's declaration.

**Spittledrum** is the somewhat incompetent Goblin Mayor.

**Dingle** Dingle is the little imp creature that rings Moppet's alarm clock.

**Hana** is a pixie faerie whose wings were plucked by goblins. She has a fierce temper and is easily agitated. She befriends Toby during his return journey to the Labyrinth.

**Mr. Morrisey** is Toby's high school math teacher. He believes Toby is cheating on his test, though it is really the result of Jareth's intervention.

**The Brick Layer** is a spider-like goblin creature that builds the outer brick walls of the Labyrinth. He believes in life one must always choose a side. He able to see all the sides of every wall and can transport you to the opposite side if asked properly. His job is more instinct than occupation. He doesn't know much about the other beings in The Labyrinth.

**Skub** is the small goblin that stole Toby's homework and eventually lead him into the Labyrinth.

**Flegwort** is the goblin shoe maker.

**Irene Williams** is Toby's mother whom in the manga is slightly abusive of her son.


	2. Night's mini profile and contact info

Night is my one rping character that is well known for her personality. I am going to live that part of her in the dark for fear that I might give too much of her personality away. IF I do that then it won't be that enjoyable. Those who actually know Night might expect certain things to happen since she can cause a lot of chaos.

Please remember Night is a kitsune but some traits of a kitsune might be altered or removed. For this role I wanted a character I used a lot for similar roles plus saves me the hassle of making one since I do have to create a few new characters.

If anyone has the desire or need to use any one of my own characters DON'T TAKE THEM WITHOUT MY SAY. Since they are my creations and no body shall use them. Just contacted me if you wish to use this them and what you want to use them for. I don't want them to be used in a disrespectful way.

If you do wish to contact me for that or any reason, you can reach me im or e-mail.

Yim and aim : Lunasan05

E-mail: am always open to ideas, suggestions, help, and things along that line or just to talk. I'm not too great at editing but I can also help others with ideas if I know what the story is based on or about. Now to get back to the subject, here is a simple and painless profile.

Name: Night Hikari

(Some other characters during rps calls her Nightlight since her last name means light from what I know)

Nicknames:

Nightlight, furball, thing, pain in the ass

Race: Kitsune/demon

Gender: female

Age: Looks like 13 in human years.

(I haven't figured out how they age compared to humans. A dog that is one in human years would be 7 in dog years)

Hair: Long auburn hair to her waist.

Eyes: brown

Height: 4ft

Weight: 120lbs

Clothing style: it varies on her mood and what she is doing at the time. But she hates dressing up in really frilly, girly outfits.

Personality: You'll see. ;)

Work: She works for Jareth as a servant/spy but she'll do anything that Jareth needs done if someone can't do it.

Family and friends

(as of now and soon to be)

Mother: passed on

Father: passed on

Brother: Yuki Hikari

(He might not show as of now but he will be spoken about)

Sisters: none

Friends: Sarah

Like I said it was a real simple profile, I'll try to draw her so you guys can get a better picture of her.


End file.
